


Cruel Methods, Kind Intentions

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: Black Widow (Comics)
Genre: F/F, post-Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Natasha is going to make sure Yelena doesn't get herself killed, even if Natasha needs to break her to do it.





	Cruel Methods, Kind Intentions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [summerdayghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/gifts).



Natasha Romanov walked down the steps into the basement. In the low light of a few bare bulbs she could see Yelena in a bed. Her hands and feet were each bound to a different corner. Yelena was still now, but from the disturbed sheets Natasha could tell that she had been attempting to free herself.

“I tried to tell you, Little One. I tried so many times, but you just don’t listen.”

Yelena glared at Natasha. The gag in her mouth prevented her from spitting out the Russian curses that Natasha knew were running through her head. 

Doing this was something Natasha didn’t want to do, but given the choices, she’d rather be the villain than let Yelena lose her very soul. Natasha had already done truly horrendous things in her past, this was just one more thing on her list of sins.

Natasha crossed the cement floor. Once she was before Yelena she reached down and pulled a knife from her boot. She leant in, hearing Yelena struggling to keep to a slow even breathing. She rested the edge of the knife against Yelena’s cheek, Natasha pushed in just enough to draw a thin bead of blood, before drawing it down her face, down her neck, leaving a thin red line. It caught on Yelena’s top, but a little more force and the knife was ripping through top and bra.

Yelena started breathing faster. Her eyes were wide in shock and disbelief. Even after the incident where SHIELD switched their identities this still surprised her. Natasha kept going until she arrived at Yelena’s pants. Natasha was forced to unbuckle Yelena’s belt, decorated with the Black Widow symbol, before she continued cutting down her clothing. Natasha first cut down Yelena’s left leg, and then returned up to the waist to cut down her right leg. With her free hand, Natasha pulled down the middle part of Yelena’s cut up pants.

Natasha stopped to look Yelena in the eyes, to see the impotent rage, to let Yelena take a moment to think before continuing. Once that moment was over, Natasha flipped the knife over and climbed onto the bed. The knife wielding hand went down between Yelena’s legs and she started forcing the hilt up into her. Natasha’s free hand went up under Yelena’s ruined top and grabbed one of her breasts. With careful skill, she started massaging Yelena’s breast. 

Their faces were inches apart and Natasha could watch the mixture of pain and pleasure on Yelena’s face, as well as the anger and the hatred. 

“You have to be prepared for even this if you’re a spy. This is nothing compared to what I’ve had to do for a mission.”

The knife hilt was being worked further up inside of Yelena, her juiced were starting to lubricate the hilt, making it slightly easier to force it further in centimeter by centimeter. Natasha didn’t need to see what she was doing, so she lowered her head to Yelena’s free breast and latched onto it, beginning to gently suck at the nipple.

She could hear Yelena’s. It was racing. Good.

Between Natasha’s working with the knife hilt, her hand on one breast and her mouth on the other, she brought Yelena to an unwanted climax. 

Natasha pulled out the knife hilt as she sat up, it was covered with Yelena’s juices. Calmly, Natasha cleaned it off on the remnants of Yelena’s clothing, before putting it back in the booth sheath. She got up and moved to a table where a small black bag was sitting. 

She dug through the bag until she found the right vial and a hypodermic needle. Natasha carefully measured out the dosage before returning to Yelena. She took the time to properly tie off one arm and clean the spot before plunging the needle into Yelena’s arm and pushing all the drug in at once. She pulled the band of constricting the blood floor and stepped away.

“I just gave you an aphrodisiac. Being a spy is dirty and cruel and everything will be used against you. There is no line in the sand.”

Natasha threw out the spent needle and took another item from the bag, a vibrator. She returned to Yelena and easily fit it inside of her, it wasn’t as big as the knife hilt had been. With a grim expression, Natasha switched it on random. It would constantly switch between intensities with little rhyme or reason.

Yelena moaned through her gag.

Natasha stepped back and watched Yelena. She wasn’t enjoying this. There were only two ways Yelena would survive. She either needed to stop being a spy or she needed to become hardened. Natasha was going to make sure that one of the two would happen. Kinder methods had failed to work, and so now Natasha was using the so-called nuclear option. She had more planned, far more. Being in the business for as long as she had meant that she knew all sorts of horrible techniques to use.

“The dosage and the batteries will wear off in two hours. I will return then to feed you and to begin the next round,” Natasha said dispassionately. She turned away from Yelena even as the other woman tried to scream through her gag. 

Natasha walked back up the steps, turned off the light, and shut the door.

Two hours.


End file.
